


To Pretend

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [15]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor Week, Day 4, F/M, Jealousy, alastor being alastor and scheming, charlastorweek2020, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 34. To PretendThere's a race for princess Charlotte Magne's hand, but only the nobles of Hell can participate. Luckily for Alastor, she's rejected all who've come her way, giving him time to figure out how to join the race.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	To Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Charlastor Week Day 4: Jealous/Possessive and for the Kiss Ask request prompt: 34. To Pretend!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was happening again.

Another meeting with another duke’s son. Her mother and father had been setting up more and more meetings with suitors and frankly, Charlie wondered how this one got through her father’s personal screening.

The fish demon was the eldest son of yet another “respected duke of Hell” and thus a potential suitor for Charlie. She couldn’t remember his name, but he was the rudest, most entitled asswipe Charlie had ever met. Besides her ex boyfriend Harold of course.

He showed up at the hotel out of the blue to introduce himself before their scheduled date. Now they sat in the hotel’s lobby, engaged in a one-sided conversation that ebbed away at Charlie’s sanity. She’d tuned him out long ago and had no clue what he was talking about at this point. She didn’t even bother to respond anymore either. Not that politeness would matter, he was far too focused on himself to notice Charlie’s boredom. 

She wished she could just get up and leave. It would have been easy considering how little the man payed attention to her. But even if she did, he would eventually notice and the fish demon was certain to either hunt her down in the hotel or complain to her father, who would certainly not appreciate her decision. No, she needed a good reason and fast if she was going to preserve her sanity. 

In that moment she heard the front door open. She perked up and smiled hopefully. _‘This is my chance!’_

She glanced at the suitor and found he was still so engrossed in his story that he wasn’t paying attention to Charlie in the slightest. _‘Perfect!’_

To Charlie’s surprise, it was Alastor who’d just come in. He was probably here for his usual visit to check in on the hotel. That, or he was just bored and wanted to chat with her as he did on occasion.

Once he walked into the room, Alastor turned his attention to the noisy individual in the lobby. And to his surprise Charlie was there with him. She was the reason for his visit today and he didn’t appreciate the annoying demon next to her taking up her time. When he looked to his business partner, he found a desperate, miserable, pleading look on her face. 

Just from his observations, Alastor quickly pieced the situation together. The unfortunate demon princess was probably stuck with the obnoxious fool beside her. And judging by his clothing, he seemed to be a rich demon- probably a nobleman of sorts. If that was the case, he was definitely one of Charlie’s suitors. ‘ _Ah. There’s a pest in the lobby, bothering my dearest Charlie. That won’t do.’_

The fish demon was still ranting, causing Alastor’s blood to boil. The nobleman had the audacity to treat Charlie this way. The neglect and disrespect of someone such as her was plain criminal, fit for punishment. Though he had many ways to dispose of the pest, Alastor’s focus was on Charlie. Thinking about her, Alastor instantly came up with the perfect solution. He needed to take advantage of this; for this situation, as irritable as it was, was perfect for him to further his plans.

He’d heard of the mad dash for the princess’ hand a week ago. Knowing Charlie, she wouldn’t stand for it and wouldn’t accept anyone that would come her way. And Alastor was right. She’d blown through several suitors in such a short amount of time. Thanks to that, Alastor hadn’t needed to do anything and he could take his time strategizing. Rushing into it wouldn’t be to his advantage. Though he was an overlord, he was still a mortal soul, therefore giving him a slim chance at becoming an official suitor.

However this seemed to be a golden opportunity. It was time for him to make his move and he needed to move fast. He would insert himself into this race. It was just too bad there weren’t more people watching. Though if he made a good show of this, the fish aristocrat would certainly cause a fuss with his family, and then Lucifer himself. Yes, this would be perfect. Passing up this opportunity could be detrimental and he may lose his chance.

He shadow-stepped to her side in an instant and bent over to listen to her pleas. Had he not been so annoyed he would have found her expression adorable and would have continued to watch from afar. But not this time. Right now she needed an out and the radio demon was more than happy to oblige. “What seems to be the matter dearest? You look absolutely miserable!” He asked with an amused yet attentive expression.

Sighing with relief, Charlie leaned in closer and whispered through gritted teeth. “Please get me out of here.” When Alastor looked down at her pleading face he couldn’t help but smile fondly back. Her expression truly was adorable to say the least, but her smile was what got him. When he nodded in agreement, his heart nearly stopped when he watched as her face lit up with gratitude. With that gorgeous smile he knew and loved, he knew exactly what he had to do. No, what he _desperately wanted_ to do.

Charlie glanced behind her and found that the pompous fish was still going on about something, until he finally looked at her and then to Alastor beside her. He scowled and finally shut up, glaring sourly at the pair. Charlie quickly stood, praying Alastor had a plan. Preferably a plan that didn’t involve flaying and frying the annoying man, as much as she wanted to.

The slimy nobleman stood, puffing out his chest and sauntered up to the pair all while glaring at Alastor. “Hey princess, who-“

Before he could finish, Alastor turned to Charlie and tilted her face up to him. “My love, I’m home,” he said down at her before crashing his lips onto her’s. Charlie’s dark, wide eyes stared up to Alastor’s closed lids. It wasn’t the most romantic of situations for a first kiss, but it didn’t matter to Alastor. He just savored the moment he could have with her. Just a moment was enough to sate his craving. For now. 

As soon as the unfazed man pulled away, he pulled the dazed princess to his chest and stared down the frozen fish stick. “I apologize my good man, do you mind if I cut in? I’m sure you won’t, seeing how your incessant yammering is upsetting the love of my life.” As he spoke, his voice distorted just enough to spook the nobleman. The air around them crackled menacingly and Charlie didn’t realize, but she pressed her head against’s Alastor’s chest on her own whim.

With a yelp, the young demon turned tail and sprinted as fast as he could in the direction of the door.

“Hmm, a wise choice. No wonder your father chose him,” Alastor turned his face downward to view Charlie’s bright red face. He chuckled quietly at her flustered expression. “Charlie?”

When Charlie realized their position, she shot her face off his chest and slipped out of his grasp. Alastor tightened his fist and brought the arm that held her behind his back, cursing his blabbering mouth. If he’d just kept it shut, she may have still been in his grasp.

The red-faced princess balled her fists at her sides and glared up at him. “Al!”

Alastor chuckled again, fully amused by her adorable reaction. “Oh, was that not what you wanted? Your little problem scampered off though!” his sing-song voice matched his full grin. 

Charlie threw her hands up and waved them around wildly in the air once her cheeks stopped burning. “When I said ‘get me out of here’, I meant whoosh us out of here with your voodoo thing!” She thrust her arms down, trying to seem more irritated than flustered.

Alastor chuckled and leaned closer toward the raging princess. His mischievous grin and close proximity made Charlie blush through her frustrated frown.

He bent until he was eye level with her. He took her chin in his hand, and chuckled in amusement. “Really? Because I thought you had just invited me to join the race for your heart, dearest Charlie.”


End file.
